


Magic And More

by tide_ms



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Prompt:Any fandom: female characters discussing their mission while two of them fuck through sex-pollen in the next room.Or, a brief glimpse at what goes on with Michael, Georgiou, Cornwell, Nhan, Airiam, and Po, while Tilly and Reno fuck just a wall away.
Relationships: Jett Reno/Sylvia Tilly, Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Magic And More

**Author's Note:**

> This was plenty of fun to write.

To Michael's surprise, Georgiou doesn't comment sarcastically or joke about the ordeal that they're stuck in. The ordeal that's the desperation for sexual release seizing Tilly's and Reno's bodies thanks to the alluring Ronan flower — _it's known to be captivating, inviting insects and tiny creatures closer to be devoured, and in the case of big creatures, such as humans, it tempts them to touch, to inhale its intoxicating scent that affects libido._

Michael guesses it's because Georgiou cares enough about Tilly to worry about her. Also, the whole team is present in the shuttle while Tilly and Reno work the pollen out of their systems just a wall away, Georgiou surely won't make it more embarrassing for Tilly.

It's glaringly quiet in the cockpit, and crowded. Michael's thankful that Nhan has suggested they take the D20 shuttle instead of the smaller one, but entirely embarrassed and regretful that she herself has suggested such a big team for their mission in the challenging planet that's Ronan.

Across from her, there's Admiral Cornwell who's been wanting to visit Ronan for a while now. And next to her is Airiam who has her gloved palms carefully placed on Po's ears, which Po is still frowning about.

("I'm seventeen and the queen of my home planet, I know how copulating works! You don't have to make this whole situation awkward," she'd told the admiral.

Cornwell couldn't have it. "You _are_ seventeen, not yet above the legal age."

"By your standards!"

"Yes, and I am the leader of this mission.")

Michael's sure Nhan hasn't spoken a word since the cockpit's door closed behind them, but with each sound of pleasure reaching their ears, she flinches and flushes, arms tighten around the long weapon hugged to her chest.

It's the purpose of their mission; a prototype of a highly dangerous weapon, which mean it should be secured properly, not held in the open like this. But as it happens, they've barely had the time to comprehend their options as they not only had to drag Tilly and Reno into the shuttle — while they kissed hungrily and passionately, but also make sure they weren't being followed.

Next to Michael, Georgiou is silent yet tensed.

"You don't have to worry, Commander Reno'll take care of Tilly," Michael tells Georgiou with a reassuring smile that sort of hits the Bad Timing mark. (A long moan just sounds, the lack of engine's hum generously offers room for that moan to echo and linger throughout the shuttle.)

The smile gets stuck on Michael's face for a second. Then she clears her throat and continues, "you can trust her."

Georgiou scoffs. "She's incompetent, she could've prevented this whole issue but instead let her curiosity run wild."

"It's Ronan," Admiral Cornwell supplies with a hint of thrill, "if they hadn't seen the flowers, they'd have faced the singing worms. Or something we haven't yet understood fully. Haven't you heard of the saying, "in Ronan, there's magic under every rock"?"

Magic meaning tricky plants and bottomless rivers and eerily welcoming species, of course.

"Who the hell plays with rocks?!" Georgiou says.

"Scientists."

"And specifically to Ronan, curious and thrill-seeking people," Po says, surprising them, "which is why Ronan's species union is relentlessly vigilant and cautious about humans, Klingons, and Unaians coming here."

Upon finding disbelief on everyone's faces, Airiam even leans forward to look at her, Po clarifies, "what? I can read lips."

"Oh, of course," Admiral Cornwell comments. There's the tiniest hint of a smile making its way to her lips, but then their crewmates on the other side of the door express their pleasure unabashedly, and the admiral winces.

Georgiou sighs. "How much left until we can go back online?" She asks Nhan.

"Twenty-one minutes."

Georgiou then looks at her. "Next time we visit this damned planet, you don't leave her side not even for a second."

Michael rolls her eyes, and with as much covertness as possible, she holds Georgiou's hand and squeezes. "She's in good hands, trust me." She wants to tell her more, reassure her properly; Tilly and Reno have grown closer to each other lately, Michael knows their relationship can handle this difficult situation.

It takes a moment, a very embarrassing moment that gets Michael to fleetingly wonder about the state of the other section of the shuttle, but Georgiou relaxes. She nods.

At that, Michael retreats, but now she's distracted by Georgious. By Georgiou caring about Tilly. She's always known she does, in a way; the former emperor has taken a liking to her right from the start, and while she always teases her, she's never disrespected her. Seeing her worried about Tilly's well being, however, is new and it fills Michael's chest with warmth that neither Tilly's wails nor Reno's grunts disrupt.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard that," Po says, glaring at Admiral Cornwell.

Admiral Cornwell can only shake her head in defeat.


End file.
